Radioactive
by failingtowrite
Summary: Vauseman zombie apocalypse AU - There will probably be lots of fluff, angst, and... other stuff but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it... it's a little different but hope you like it. [i still suck at summaries] Rated T for now.


The dense air was cool against Alex s cheek - a reminder that a harsh winter was just around the corner. Fucking great Alex thought to herself as she pulled her jacket tighter around her torso. Her group was running low on supplies and it was Alex s turn to search for food, medicine, and pretty much anything else she could get her hands on. Anything of use was hard to come by lately; that s what a zombie apocalypse will do to the world

Alex had been out for two hours before giving up and heading back to camp with nothing other than a measly rabbit and maybe a salvageable broken torch. Gradually it became darker and darker until it became hard to see further than a couple of meters in front of her, which didn t help the fact that she was already shortsighted without her glasses. Fuck Alex mentally kicked herself for carelessly speaking out loud. For all she knew there could be infected right next to her - one wrong move and that s it.

Snap! Alex turned quickly and pointed her revolver at the unknown cause of leaves crunching. Nothing. After a moment Alex exhaled and laughed to herself, "calm down, Vause, there s nothing there." she picked herself up and began to walk in the direction she came

"Boo!"

BANG- a gunshot.

"Whoa there calm the fuck down will ya?" A shorter, wild haired woman hushed with an annoyed tone before bursting into laughter.

"What the fuck, Nicky?! Alex shouted, I could have shot you! What are you doing?

"Hey stop shouting you re gonna draw attention!" Nicky half whispered.

Alex waved her gun in front of Nicky s face Well it s too late now. Fuck. We need to get outta here. Nicky nodded and cocked her gun ready.

Nicky had helped Alex out when the world went to shit a little over a year before, and invited her to join her group. So far everything was just okay, they were surviving and managed to fairly ration out the food - of course they had their share of losses. However, Tricia Miller s death was tough for everyone. She was 19 and had kept a journal of every store she looted. When people asked her about it she d just reply with When all this ends and things get back on track I won t have to feel guilty about owing anyone cause I ll pay em back. She had so much hope then had it all taken from her. Four weeks after Alex joined the group, Tricia suddenly got grabbed and there was nothing anyone could do.

The group now consisted of 8 people: Alex, Nicky, Lorna, Poussey, Taystee, Red, Gloria, and Daya. Red and Gloria often argued over who was in charge of food rations and who would be on patrol but their hearts were in the right place. Poussey and Taystee were friends when everything started and haven t separated since. They re like a double act and actually lighten the atmosphere when things haven t been going well. Then there s Daya who tends to keep to herself and help out Gloria when she can with the food. Lorna is a sweet girl who somehow manages to keep up appearances despite the situation and remains hopeful that one day her fiance Christopher will show up and save her from everything

Lost in her thoughts Alex is stopped in her tracks by Nicky. Hold on a sec, Nicky is still and waiting to hear another sound I think I heard a scream.

Alex s eyes widened when a second later they hear another cry out for help. They both quickened their pace towards the road at the end of the wood to find a tall-ish, blonde woman cornered by two infected. Instinct kicked in as Alex pulled out her revolver and aimed at one of the infected s head. Whoa whoa what are you doin ? Nicky questioned as if helping out another living being was outrageous. She can buy us time to get past those fuckers!

"Have you fucking heard yourself? She needs our help, Nicky!" Before Nicky has chance to argue back Alex shoots both of the infected and they drop to the ground. Alex ran over to the panic stricken woman who had now shrunk to the floor in tears.

"Hey are you okay? Are you bit?" Alex questions, scanning her for any obvious bite marks.

"I-I m fine just please leave me alone, I don t want any trouble." The woman stood up, wiped a tear off of her cheek and quickly composed herself, "Thanks for the help."

Alex sighed Look we don t want any trouble either. You look like you need help, just let us help you. Alex felt strangely worried for this stranger that she d just met and was determined not to let her leave on her own. We don t have a lot of food but we have shelter and it s gonna get pretty fucking cold soon What other options do you really have?

Despite the situation the blonde smiled at the tall woman, who she had to admit was quite attractive and had a certain warmth about her. She trusted her. Okay. Yes. Thank you.

"I m Alex by the way, and that," Alex pointed over to Nicky who had just watched the scene unfold "is my friend, Nicky."

"Nice to meet you Alex." The woman flashed a warm smile at Alex, making Alex forget where she was for a moment. "I m Piper. Piper Chapman." 


End file.
